


Room for More

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finnreylo, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Ben comes home for work early, expecting to relax and hang out with his roommates. Instead he comes over to a surprise he could have never expected.
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> Whelp, this is not what I was expecting write for my 20th fic, but when inspiration strikes! 
> 
> Thanks to [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/works) for beta-reading this chapter.

Ben unlocked the door to his house, weary from a tiring morning at work. Thank goodness he’d been sent home early thanks to a massive power outage in the city, but that still hadn’t saved him a morning of unsatisfied clients screaming in his ear. A hot bath sounded like a good way to while away part of the afternoon. Then he could sink into the couch and binge watch some TV shows until his roommates got home. Then they’d get to watch together, assuming he didn’t fall asleep first.

It sounded lovely.

He sighed as he closed the door and slipped off his shoes, padding softly through the hallway and toward the open kitchen.

“Ben?”

The voice made him stop. He recognized it. It was definitely Rey’s, but it was far too breathy. Almost a moan.  _ Why? _

He walked a little faster, making the turn into the bright space that connected with the kitchen, scanning the area for her.

“Oh, it is you,” Finn’s voice said, also a little breathless and accompanied by another sound that Ben recognized but couldn’t place yet. Something wet, like raw meat.

Ben’s head snapped toward the noise. Lying on the couch was Finn, flat on his back, completely naked. On top of him was Rey, also naked, her perky little tits jiggling as she bounced on Finn’s cock. Her mouth was open, just holding back a moan as she took Ben in and slowed the motion of her hips. Finn was watching him too, his head tilted to the side as his hands guided her hips. 

Frozen, Ben watched them gyrate before him. He should have walked away, should have given them privacy, or maybe even gotten angry for fucking on  _ his _ couch, but he couldn’t find the strength to move.

_ They were fucking? _

Jealousy and shame ripped through him. He had met Finn through Poe, when Finn found out that Ben had been looking for housemates. They got along well, which surprised Ben as he so rarely made friends, so they agreed to room together. Finn had brought Rey along, though the two had just met not long before at a job. There was plenty of space, so Ben didn’t object to a drop in his rent. 

Ben had developed a crush on Rey. She was just…perfect. Absolutely beautiful with glossy brown hair and bright hazel eyes, but also capable of disarming and charming anyone. Ben should know, he was a notorious grouch and Rey had dropped his defenses within two days. Her smile and the way she squealed when he gave her a big hug were the only things he needed on a bad day. Ben had been hoping, with the way that Rey curled up to him as they watched TV, her legs draped over his lap, that his feelings hadn’t been one-sided. 

And Finn… He liked the other man more than he’d ever expected. Maybe it was because Rey pushed them into playing board games together on weekends. But Finn was so easy to talk to. They’d bonded over vintage cars and -of all things- an English baking show. Ben knew that Finn and Poe were dating, but that didn’t stop Ben from wondering sometimes if he was Finn’s type. He wouldn’t mind being Finn’s type.

So that made stumbling upon Finn and Rey fucking extremely confusing. And arousing. And almost hurtful. The two people he wished he could be with the most were fucking each other. They hadn’t even stopped. They were just watching him as Rey slowly bobbed up and down Finn’s dick. 

“You okay, sweetie?” Rey asked. “Sorry you had to find out like this.”

She gestured her head to a very fancy looking camera on a tripod. A camera that Ben had just noticed. He flushed at the implications. 

“Our roommate just walked in on us,” Rey groaned, turning her attention to Finn. “What should we do?”

“Gonna come any second now. Not stopping,” grunted Finn as he thrust up.    
  
_ “OH,” _ Rey gasped. “You got so hard, baby.”

Ben just watched as his roommates kept fucking, moaning gratuitously in typical pornographic fashion.

His brain tried to process it. They were very clearly making porn. In their living room. And they did not seem bothered by his presence. In fact, they shared a glance and looked back at Ben, expectantly. Like they were hoping he’d do something. 

Just what should he do? He wished he could just watch Rey’s tits bounce like that forever. He marveled at the sight of Finn’s thick, wet cock disappearing in and out of Rey. To his great shame, Ben was growing painfully hard the more he saw. 

“I think Ben likes to watch,” Rey said aloud, her eyes still on him. “He can’t keep his eyes off us.”

Ben just gaped. 

“Do you want to join us, Ben?” Finn asked. “Rey could use something in her ass.”

He should go. He should really go. He should turn around and leave the house until the wee hours of the morning when he was sure they’d be asleep. But Ben was still stuck in place, or at least his feet were. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own.

One headed down over the fabric of his slacks and gripped his own cock. The other was fumbling with his belt. 

Rey bit her lip as her eyes flickered between his face and his crotch. There was a glint in her eye that Ben knew, the excited look that told him she was about to make trouble. His heart pounded loud in his head as he watched her hips rise and fall, _ faster, faster, faster. _

“Yes, baby, I wanna see your cock,” she moaned. “Is it as big as I think it is?” 

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so fucking tight right now,” Finn grunted. His eyes squeezed shut as his hands gripped her tighter, pulling her down, making her bounce harder with his own thrusts. The result was obscenely wet slaps that made Ben stiffen even more as he began to pull his pants down. It was like they were making the perfect scene just for him to jack off to, and even though he felt sick for what he was about to do, he couldn’t resist. They were so perfect together, so hot.

“Shit, Ben,” Finn said as soon as his cock sprang free of fabric. “Your cock is so pretty.”   
  
Finn’s stare was hungry, and Ben wondered what the other man wanted to do to him as he used his thumb to spread his pre-cum around his head. 

“I bet it’d feel so good,” Rey groaned, still pumping Finn’s cock for all it was worth. “I want to taste it.” 

Rey’s hand moved from Finn’s chest to her clit as Ben’s began to stroke his cock. She smiled at him as she rubbed herself and Ben tried to imagine that it was her hand stroking him while his hand spread her folds. How sweet it would be to be the one making her cum right now. He stroked himself harder and harder, hoping he could cum when she did.

Finn was the one who came first, groaning and bucking his hips even harder, making both Rey and Ben lose their focus to watch him.    
  
Rey gasped and squeaked with delight. “Oh god, it feels so good when you cum in me, baby!”

Wasting no time, Finn pushed Rey over to the side and removed himself. She stumbled to right herself for a moment, then leaned back on the couch facing Ben and spread her legs wide. White clumps of cum began to peek through her lips as Finn positioned himself behind her, his dark skin cutting a path through her tanned and freckled torso to the glistening pink of her cunt.   
  
“Ben, can you see this? All my cum’s dripping out of Rey and now I’m going to make her cum too.”

Rey threw her head back and began to laugh as Finn circled her clit. “Fuck, this is so hot! Oh god!  _ Fuck! _ ”    
  
As she began to come undone before his eyes, Ben drank it all in. The way her breasts heaved when Finn pulled at a nipple, the exact spots that made her shiver as Finn sucked on her neck. God, she was so perfect, the way she squealed as she came, her whole body stiffening and writhing. Ben knew he was such a creep for watching this. Even more of one for taking out his goddamned cock and jacking off to them. This was probably supposed to be a private tape, and he was fucking ruining it. 

Another cry from Rey and a twist of his fingers over his swollen head did him in. Ben finally let his eyes move away from the couch as his head tipped back. It was far more intense than any orgasm he had ever felt before. His whole body down to the bottom of his feet to his fingers tingled with pleasure. He could feel his cum shooting out of him, but he had no energy left to catch it. 

Ben’s vision flickered, but behind his eyes lay the images of Rey and Finn -both looking so beautiful as they writhed together. He didn’t know which one he wanted more. Part of him wished he'd gotten a clearer view of Finn’s cock. The other part wanted to bury his mouth deep in Rey’s ruined pussy and suck on it until she came all over his mouth. 

Finally, he closed his eyes and his body relaxed. When his head rolled back into place and he opened his eyes, Ben saw Rey and Finn watching him closely, both their gazes hungry as they stared. 

As he stared back, panic began to creep into Ben’s heart again. There was no way he wasn’t the worst roommate on the entire planet after this debacle. How could any good friend just barge into something so private? How could anyone forgive something like that?

Pulling up his boxers and pants, Ben immediately ran to his room and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ben hides in his room, Rey does her best to assuage his fears and help him understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again goes to [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/works) And QueenofCarrotFlowers for beta-reading this fic.

It had been hours. Ben had barely moved from his bed, too ashamed to do anything despite the growling noises in his stomach and an increasing need to pee. He didn’t even need to face his roommates to do that, but the thought of reminding them of his existence kept him from getting up.

They had passed by his door several times. First to head to their bedrooms for their own needs, then to carry their equipment back to wherever they stored it. 

“We can’t use any of that footage,” he’d heard Finn sigh. “Not that I mind, but…”

“I know. That wasn’t how I wanted him to find out. I hope he’s okay,” Rey said. 

They seemed to mill about the house like normal. Bathroom. Kitchen. And long periods of quiet that seemed to indicate they were in their rooms. Every time one of them passed his room, they would stop and wait a moment. Then they returned to whatever they were doing. Once Rey gave a great big sigh before she left again.

He just lay there.

At first he cried in a panic. Ben was sure they’d hate him after this. For invading their privacy, for ruining their video, for exposing himself to them. But they had been staring at him so intently, inviting him in, which made no sense to him. He replayed everything in his mind, but it only made him hard again. Ben did his best to ignore it, but the erection persisted, so he jacked himself off and cried some more. 

After that, he fell asleep for a bit, but when he woke up again it still didn’t make sense. And it hurt. It hurt to think about Rey and Finn fucking each other all the time, lost in each other, not caring about him. He imagined them in all sorts of positions all over the house and that just made him hard again. He couldn’t stop the tears or the persistent feeling of shame. 

It was after Ben finally gave in and went to the bathroom, his hands all sticky and bladder overfull, that there was a rap on his door. He jumped and tried to stay very, very still. Maybe if he pretended to be sleeping again?

“Ben, it’s just me.”

Rey. Perfect, perfect Rey who made him feel like he had found his soulmate when he met her. No one had ever made him feel like she had, just by being his friend. He couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing her smile again, but after this, Ben didn’t deserve it. He steeled himself for the lonely ache in his soul that would come with her absence. 

“I have some food for you. I figured you must be hungry by now,” she continued. 

Ben drew in a breath. It was so like her to think of him even when she was the one who had been violated here. Had she forgiven him? She shouldn’t forgive him.

He exhaled and didn't dare move. It would just be better to let them both go. When it was late and they were asleep, he’d write them a letter offering to pay their first month’s rent in a new place so they could leave without fear of financial hardships. He’d hate living alone in this house, but then again he’d lived alone most of his life. It was doable.

“Ben? I can leave the food by the door for you, but I’d really like to talk. I-I’m _worried_ about you.”

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ That tone. She was worried he would hurt himself. Ben had told her all about his struggles with depression, showed her the scars from when he had turned to self-harm. Ben might have been beyond ashamed of himself right now, but he couldn’t let Rey worry herself sick over him like that. Because she would. Because she had before. 

Ben crossed the few steps to the door and flung it open, tears already forming in his eyes. He saw Rey flinch in surprise, and look up at him with relief. 

“I’m fine. I’m not going to do _that._ I just- I’m so sorry, Rey. I didn’t know about you and Finn. I thought-” 

She took in his words with her eyebrows raised, but her face softened into a smile as he choked over his own tongue as the tears made their way down his cheeks. 

“It’s okay, Ben. It’s a lot to take in.” 

Rey leaned down to pick up the tray of food, full of scrambled eggs with cheese and toast with garlic butter. There was a glass of chocolate milk there as well. “We made you this. Your favorites.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Ben said as he took it from her. “I don’t deserve this. I invaded your privacy and then fucking masturbated in front of you both like a fucking creep with no goddamn control.”

Rey’s brow furrowed at that, but a second later, her hand cupped his cheek tenderly. “No, sweetie. Finn and I were in the wrong. We normally don’t film our scenes in the common rooms. We should have just stuck to our own rooms.”

“Scenes?” Ben asked.

Rey sighed, but smiled at him. “Yeah. I can explain, if you let me?”

His eyes scanned her face, then the hallway.

“It can be just the two of us for now.” 

Ben nodded and turned to let her into his room. She followed and closed the door for him as he sat the tray down on his bed. She sat on the other side of the tray and picked up the plate of scrambled eggs. 

“Do you want to eat it before it gets cold?”

He looked up at her with a million questions on the tip of his tongue, but Rey pressed the plate into his hands. “Let me tell you about Finn and I while you eat.” 

“Okay…”

Rey smiled expectantly and waited until he had taken a bite of eggs before she began to talk. 

“What did Finn tell you that we do for work?”

Ben frowned as he finished chewing. “Film production?”

Rey laughed. “I guess that's not a lie. But we’re actually in porn. We’re pornstars. Finn and I met after we did a shoot together.” 

He nearly choked on the last morsel of egg. Immediately, Rey’s hands came to his back as she rubbed and patted. 

“ _Porn?_ ”

“Yup,” she said. “Porn.”

Straightening, Ben tried to organize his thoughts. That did explain the rather fancy looking camera. And why they were fucking on his couch to begin with.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you,” Rey continued. “Since we didn’t know each other well at first, Finn and I didn’t want you to get freaked out.”

“I- I’m not sure how to feel about that,” Ben replied. 

Across from him, Rey’s eyes turned sadder. “I know it’s really a big no for a lot of people. If you want us to move out, we’d understand.” 

Ben’s heart stopped at that. “No! That’s not what I meant! I-It’s just a lot to take in?”

He reached for her hand, curling his own around her warm fingers. “If anything, I was going to offer to pay for you two to move out so you didn’t have to live with _me._ ”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a fucking creep who walked in on you and then jacked off to the two of you! Who would want to live with someone like me?”

Rey stared at him for a moment, then broke out into laughter. At first she leaned over, clutching her stomach as she kept laughing and laughing, then she tilted her whole body back as she gasped for air to try and stop herself. 

“Ben,” she groaned as another chuckle escaped her lips. “We’re _pornstars._ People masturbate to us all the fucking time.”

“Not in front of you!” He said pointedly.

That only made Rey laugh more. “I’ve done about five cuckolding scenes in the one year I’ve been in porn. And two live performances where people could jerk off while I played with toys and filmed it. Ben, it didn’t faze us at all.”

Ben’s jaw dropped at that. His brain couldn’t take the image of Rey fucking herself with a dildo in front of others without his cock getting hard. Shame ripped through him again as he imagined himself in the audience. 

“They weren’t your roommate watching you with your… boyfriend?”

Rey smiled. “No, they weren’t, but the point is that we didn’t mind at all. And yes, we’re dating.” 

He sighed with relief at those words. “That’s...good. I thought you’d hate me after all this.”

Rey squeezed his hand. “Not at all. Just the opposite, we’re both head over heels for you.”

“What?” Ben whispered. 

Rey pushed the forgotten tray aside and scooted herself close to him. “I like you, Ben. Finn does too. We wanted you to join us. We want you to be with us, part of our relationship.” 

“What?” He repeated. His gut turned with trepidation, worried that they just wanted him for some sexual adventure and nothing more. “I don’t understand.”

Rey lifted his hand and laced her fingers with his, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. “Ben, how do you feel about me?”

That made him turn red, but faced with Rey’s honesty, he couldn’t deflect the question. “I-I’m in love with you.”

The smile that appeared on Rey’s face was full of delight, of joy, and that helped Ben feel calmer.

“And Finn? Do you feel the same way about him?”

Ben nodded. “He’s my best friend next to you. And-and I had -have- a crush on him, but he was dating Poe so I tried to put that aside. What the hell happened there anyway?”

“Poe was surprisingly not cool about the porn thing,” Rey shrugged. “Finn was totally honest with him about it and they tried to make it work, but not everyone likes the idea of having to share their lover.”

“Oh,” he replied. “So you and Finn got together after that.”

Rey smiled wider and nodded. “It just felt natural. But honestly, Finn and I have wanted you to be with us from the beginning. We just weren’t sure if you’d be open to dating both of us. Or being with people who worked in porn.”

Ben’s mind swirled again at that. Getting to kiss Finn, getting to kiss Rey. The feel of both of their lips on him. His cock stirred traitorously, and he tried to point his thoughts in another direction.

He wanted to curl up with Rey and Finn on the couch and watch TV like they normally did. He wanted them to teach him how to play new board games that they’d found at a garage sale. He was happier with them. Happier than he’d ever been before in his life. And if he got to kiss them and fuck them on top of that? He was sold.

“I think I am,” he said slowly, still feeling a little unsure of himself. “I’d like to try it at least.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to cry. Her eyes shimmered with tears on the cusp of falling, but Ben could tell she was happy, not sad. 

“Oh, Ben…” she said softly.

He closed the gap between them, just lightly brushing his lips to hers, hoping that it wasn’t too sudden or too unappealing for her. Rey chuckled slightly, her laughter wet thanks to the tears that were still coming down, but she pressed her lips to his a little harder and Ben knew it was alright.

She cupped his cheeks between her hands, his arm wrapped around her waist, and they stayed like that for a little while just enjoying the feel of each other. When he had finally thumbed away enough of her tears, Rey pulled at his lip between his teeth and began to press her tongue to his mouth, seeking entry. 

Ben moaned just slightly and Rey pulled back, then laid on the bed. 

“C’mere, baby,” she demanded, pushing the tray further away so he could follow and lay down beside her. 

When he did, Rey’s legs wrapped around his and she pressed herself as close to him as she could. Smiling, he pulled her in even further and tilted her chin up to kiss her deeper. 

“I love you so much, Ben,” she told him in between kisses. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you forever.” 

“Me too,” he said as he moved down her neck. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.”

It felt like bliss when her hands carded through his hair. Wrapped in her scent, he wanted nothing more than to kiss every freckle on her body, and had made his way through each and every one that he could reach. Rey had found a spot on his neck that made him shiver, and cooed endless sweet nothings into his ear. But when she moved to take off his shirt, Ben took her hand in his and pulled it away. 

“Not tonight?” He said, hoping she wouldn’t be mad. 

But Rey just nodded. “Do you just want to stay like this?”

“Yeah.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and sat up. “You should eat though. Before I eat your food for you.” 

That made Ben laugh. He sat up and picked up the plate of eggs and toast. “I don’t mind sharing.”

“Music to my ears,” Rey said with a knowing smile.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so much fun to write! I hope you're all enjoying it too! 
> 
> (And forgive me if you're reading some of my other WIPs. I know I take forever to update those.)

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? This is my first Finnreylo fic and I'm rather excited for it. There are plenty of fun things planned for future chapters. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> You can find me [on the twitters](https://twitter.com/MsCoppelia)


End file.
